The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,060 (Murray) describes a method and apparatus for the manufacture of products of concrete or like construction, in which a mixture of calcareous cementitious binder substance, such as cement, an aggregate, a vinyl acetate-dibutyl maleate copolymer, and an amount of water sufficient to make a relatively dry mix is compressed into the desired configuration in a mold, and with the mixture being exposed to carbon dioxide gas in the mold, prior to the compression taking place, such that the carbon dioxide gas reacts with the ingredients to provide a hardened product in an accelerated state of cure having excellent physical properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,679 (Malinowski) describes a method of casting different types of concrete products without the need of using a curing chamber or an autoclave subsequent to mixing. The concrete is casted and externally and/or internally subjected to a vacuum treatment to have it de-watered and compacted. Then carbon-dioxide gas is supplied to the mass while maintaining a sub- or under-pressure in a manner such that the gas diffuses into the capillaries formed in the concrete mass, to quickly harden the mass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,317 (Soroushian et al.) describes a CO2 pre-curing period used prior to accelerated (steam or high-pressure steam) curing of cement and concrete products in order to: prepare the products to withstand the high temperature and vapor pressure in the accelerated curing environment without microcracking and damage; and incorporate the advantages of carbonation reactions in terms of dimensional stability, chemical stability, increased strength and hardness, and improved abrasion resistance into cement and concrete products without substantially modifying the conventional procedures of accelerated curing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,444 (Ramme et al.) describes a process for sequestering carbon dioxide from the flue gas emitted from a combustion chamber. In the process, a foam including a foaming agent and the flue gas is formed, and the foam is added to a mixture including a cementitious material (e.g., fly ash) and water to form a foamed mixture. Thereafter, the foamed mixture is allowed to set, preferably to a controlled low-strength material having a compressive strength of 1200 psi or less. The carbon dioxide in the flue gas and waste heat reacts with hydration products in the controlled low-strength material to increase strength. In this process, the carbon dioxide is sequestered. The CLSM can be crushed or pelletized to form a lightweight aggregate with properties similar to the naturally occurring mineral, pumice.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,114,367 (Riman et al.) describes a method of sequestering a greenhouse gas, which comprises: (i) providing a solution carrying a first reagent that is capable of reacting with a greenhouse gas; (ii) contacting the solution with a greenhouse gas under conditions that promote a reaction between the at least first reagent and the greenhouse gas to produce at least a first reactant; (iii) providing a porous matrix having interstitial spaces and comprising at least a second reactant; (iv) allowing a solution carrying the at least first reactant to infiltrate at least a substantial portion of the interstitial spaces of the porous matrix under conditions that promote a reaction between the at least first reactant and the at least second reactant to provide at least a first product; and (v) allowing the at least first product to form and fill at least a portion of the interior spaces of the porous matrix, thereby sequestering a greenhouse gas.
International Publication No. WO/2012/079173 (Niven et al.) describes carbon dioxide sequestration in concrete articles. Concrete articles, including blocks, substantially planar products (such as pavers) and hollow products (such as hollow pipes), are formed in a mold while carbon dioxide is injected into the concrete in the mold, through perforations.